The big shock
by HeyimAngel
Summary: What happens when Natara, Mal, Blaise, Jeremy, Ken, Amy and of course Kai get kidnapped by video game addicts who make them participate in games against each other. I think this summary is okay probs not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am writing a new story for you guys today but just the intro but I have to run to the hospital because my uncle just died from a lifelong fight with cancer he died at age 57 so I am pretty sad

Story:

There all on a bus ken is driving someone stops the bus. Ken opens the doors then the darkness the cold floor and the yelling

Then the sharp pain of opening my eyes

The Shock collar was the worst.

Thx for reading gotta go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hey yo so it turns out my uncle didn't die it was just a really bad day and people thought he would die but did he know am I writing in a annoying hospital room yes the nurse is always like water for anyone

And we will say no thanks

Okay pop

No

Vitamin water

No

Coffee

Dammit lady no

Story:

Natara's POV

I wake up in a small room.

Mal:is everyone okay?

Natara:ya

Jeremy: yes

Ken: yes

Amy:yes

Blaise: yes

Kai: *snore*

Amy: he's fine just sleeping.

Natara:where are we?

Mal:Idk

Blaise:Amy?

Amy: no clue

Mal:whats around our necks?

Natara: I think there shock collars.

Two men walk downstairs holding machine guns and what seems to be a clicker.

The man presses the button.

Everyone screams out in pain as a shock runs through their necks.

Natara: Were not animals!

She looks at Kai.

Kai:*snore*

Natara:okay maybe not all of us.

Man: here is the rules I'm Josh and that's my brother George we are playing real life Dead Run we need 1 girl and 1 boy out at a time. And every time you refuse to do what we say you get shocked.

Natara: Dead Run?

Kai: I loved dead run you play online to kill the other player!yawn.

Josh: Come on who's leaving.

Blaise:Natara!

She pushes Natara hard to the point she almost falls over.

Mal: Careful with my girlfriend!

Blaise:Sorry!

Natara: No,I'll go.

Jeremy: I'll go too.

Josh: Okay Natara Williams and Jeremy Redbird. Go down that hallway we will see you when your friends get back!

George: I take Natara!

Josh: Fine I've got Redbird.

George: Walk down the hall way.

She walks down the hallway and sees Jeremy beside her.

George: Turn left.

Jeremy's POV

Josh: Walk down the hallway.

He walks down the hallway and reaches the end Natara's beside him.

Josh: Turn right.

Oh no

So It's 12:15 I should sleep right? K thx bye

Kisses

Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello you didn't think I would forget about fanfiction no that won't do

Story:

Natara's POV

George: Go right.

Natara turns right but walks into someone the impact made both of them fall down

Jeremy: Natara?

Natara: Jeremy?

At this a shock runs through her neck.

Natara let's out a yelp.

Jeremy: Are you okay Natara?

Another shock runs through her neck!

Jeremy: Natara!

George: Will you let her die?

Natara:nnnhh

Jeremy: No, please

George:Pity I rather liked her.

Jeremy: No!

Natara:AGHH

Mal Fallons POV

Natara: AGHH

Mal:NATARA!

George:You must have loved her pity.

Mal: You son of a bitch! Let her go!

George: if you really love her go look for her!

Mal: fine!

Natara's POV

Jeremy: Natara are you ok?

Natara: ya

George:hmm you should save your boyfriend.

Natara:Mal!

**Kisses**

**Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hi

Story:

Natara Williams POV

You walk around looking for Mal.

Natara:MAL!

Faintly you hear:

Mal:Natara!

Then a hand covers your mouth and a shock runs through your neck!

Natara:mmmppppphphphphp

Josh:shhhhhh now.

He removes his hand from your mouth.

Natara: why are you doing this?

Josh:Sabotaging the other team oh and no one is cooperating so if I take you I will end up winning!

And he drags you away while you kick and scream.

Mal Fallon's POV

You walk back to the cell when you here a muffled scream.

Mal:Natara?

Josh:to all of you cops out there I have Natara Williams and I will kill her if you make any funny business.

Mal:No!

You run down the hall until you bump into someone.

Jeremy:Mal?

Mal:Where is Natara?

Jeremy:Follow her scream.

Natara:*squeak*

Jeremy:That way!

Mal and Jeremy run around the corner to find a dead end.

Mal:what?

Little does he know Natara is behind him struggling to warn him she eventually fights her way to get a few words out.

Natara:Mal Run!

Mal:Natara!

Natara:go quickly she says trying to fight tears.

Jeremy drags Mal down the hallway as he try's to get to Natara but eventually goes out sight.

Mal: No! NO!

NOOOOOI!

Jeremy:you will see her again.

*BANG*

Mal:Nat... Nat...

At that exact moment Natara comes running down the hallway with a gun while a man crawls behind her weakly gripping his shoulder.

Mal:Natara!

Natara:Mal!

He takes her into a hug.

Natara Williams POV

As you hug Mal a powerful shock runs through her neck.

Natara:Oww.

Mal:Nat?

Another more painful one runs through your neck as you sit on the floor Mal comes and sits next to you clutching your hand.

Mal:Natara?!

Natara:hmmmmphhh

Mal:No!?

Another really high voltage one runs through her neck you fall to the floor!

Mal:NATARA?!,?!.,!,.?

Natara:mmmmmpph?

A really painful shock hits your neck.

Natara:HYNAAAAHQGAXYRBI

Mal:Noooooooo!

Natara:Mal I love you.

You say as you raise a weak hand to his face.

Mal:I love you too.

He raises her head into his lap and cradles her head and strokes her cheek. She then falls unconscious.

Mal:How?

Jeremy:The shock collar it happened earlier.

Mal turns around to see the Man she shot holding a remote pressing the button furiously. You pick up Nataras gun and aim and draw.

Mal:Drop it now.

Josh:Fine! But I need to do one thing he presses a button and runs.

Mal picks up the remote to see he pressed the choke collar button then you start to cough.

Mal Fallon POV

Mal:He is choking her!

Natara sits up a little dazed and confused then notices her collar is getting smaller.

Mal:Don't think like that.

Natara:But I.

Mal:I know that look.

He brings her into a hug.

Mal:I love you too much to let you go.

Natara smiles and grabs a pipe trying to pry the collar off Mal and Jeremy help her and they get it off.

Mal:Yes.

Natara:I love you too.

They smile and share a passionate kiss.

Jeremy:Save the mush for dinner you need a drink.

They smile and get up to walk back to their friends so they can all leave.

Natara and Mal walk back hand in hand.

Natara:Mal I'm...

The end of this chapter hope you like it I have to go apply for a job. Bye have a awesome great way too outrageous day!


End file.
